PROJECT SUMMARY The proposed MARC Program at Louisiana State University (LSU) will ensure the training of underrepresented (UR) minority, disabled or economically disadvantaged undergraduate (UG) students for research careers and leadership positions in the biomedical or behavioral sciences. LSU has emerged as a national model for advancing and promoting inclusion, equity, and diversity and improving the success rates of underrepresented students. The design of our proposed MARC program is based on evidence-based practices, previous experiences, particularly with the NIH/NIGMS-sponsored LSU IMSD program, which has supported 20 UG students/year (2004-2019), and guidance from nationally renowned faculty. In fact, five faculty at LSU, including the PI, Co-PI, and two of the Advisory Committee members, are recipients of Presidential Awards for Excellence in Science, Mathematics and Engineering Mentoring (PAESMEM). The overall goal of the LSU MARC program is to provide high impact research experiences, mentoring, and advance professional and career development for students, enhance the pool of students from underrepresented groups who successfully enroll and complete Ph.D. or M.D./Ph.D. degrees, and to further develop and sustain a long-term mentoring community of scientists. Our vision is that this program will produce highly skilled, competitive, motivated and productive young scientists who will fill a national need, and will expand LSU faculty mentoring, inclusion, and community outreach activities. The LSU MARC program will provide valuable biomedical research training and career and curriculum development for 4 cohorts consisting of 12 undergraduate scholars each through their junior and senior years. The five-year project will directly impact 60 total students. Program scholars will receive individual counseling and mentoring, research training, mentoring, and various other career and personal development activities. The four guiding objectives of the LSU MARC program are: (1) Provide high-impact biomedical research training opportunities to high achieving students from UR groups; (2) Improve MARC scholars' competitiveness through holistic academic, research, and social development and enrichment activities; (3) Prepare MARC scholars for research careers; and (4) Develop and sustain a mentoring community for MARC participants. The LSU MARC program will provide a holistic, student-centered spectrum of educational activities, training opportunities, professional experiences, and personal development, with the aim to increase student matriculation and persistence into Ph.D. or M.D./Ph.D. programs. Our proposed innovative strategies include expanded biomedical research opportunities at LSU laboratories and local research intensive facilities, research skills course, impactful mentoring training for scholars and faculty, summer research experiences, field trips/site visits, outreach activities, a Gulf Coast MARC Symposium and publication of MARC outcomes and best practices. The proposed MARC program activities are expected to have high impact at LSU and maximize the benefits for its scholars, faculty participants, and the community.